mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Button's Adventures/Transcript
"Mom, I'm ready for school!" :Button Mash: voiceover My name is Button Mash. I'm eight years old, and I like video games. I live in Ponyville with my mom, my dad, and my brother. I don't have a cutie mark yet,but I don't care much about that. And today is the first day of the new school year! :Button Mash: Mom! I'm ready for school! :Elaina: It's Sunday! Go back to bed! :Button Mash: Never mind! Are you a winner? :Button Mash: Hmm... gasps :door closes :Button Mash: slurps sighs Hmm? :music notes :Button Mash: gasps :flat music notes :Button Mash: crying Mooooooom! Old-school gaming :game sounds :Elaina: Button, I have something for you. :Button Mash: Huh? What is it? :Elaina: It's your father's old video game machine. I found it in the attic. Oh, me and him used to play this all the time when we were your age, and I think it's still works. :Button Mash: Oh, cool! Can I play on it? :Elaina: Of course you can, sweetie. :Button Mash: Yay! :Elaina: Have fun! :beat :Button Mash: Is it... Is it broken? Mom? Hmm. :game sounds :Button Mash: I don't get it. Derailed :Button Mash: Choo-choo! train sounds Choo! :crackling :Button Mash: I... u-uh... um... A-All right. Milkshake race! :Pony: Order up! :Button Mash: Milkshake race! One, two, three, go! slurps and wails "I am... the 'Stache!" :Button Mash: Mom, have you seen my Joy Boy? :Elaina: It's in my room, sweetie. You must take better care of your things when you put them down. I nearly fell over this morning. :Button Mash: Thanks, Mom! Now I just wish I knew where my-- Whoa! :crash :Button Mash: Found it! :Button Mash: gasps Hmm? Hmm... Hmm... :Elaina: Sweetie, do you want any ketchup with your...? :beat :Button Mash: Hi, Mom. :Elaina: Take that off. That's your father's. :Button Mash: But it looks so cool! :Elaina: Button, I said...! :Button Mash: I'm not Button anymore, Mom. I am... the 'Stache! :smack "Oh, hey, a bit!" :Button Mash: Oww! Owww! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! and wails Oh, hey, a bit! Grounded :Elaina: Button, sweetie! Time for school! :Button Mash: Uh-huh. Give me a minute. :game sounds :Elaina: Have you been up all night? :Button Mash: No, it's okay. The cat's got it with the salad. :Elaina: What? :Button Mash: I already put— I, uh— the— wh— the French toast. :Elaina: Button! :powers off :Elaina: This is getting ridiculous! You stay up all night, and you...! :game sounds :Elaina: Button, stop. It's gonna mess with your head. :Button Mash: But, Mom, I need to fight the coherds to save the village of Gumbai if I want any luck in defeating the alixes of Humgonia! :beat :Elaina: No! Go to school now! :Button Mash: Humgonian Tee ni ektum kai. (Translation: I will slay you, She-Devil.) :Elaina: Humgonian Thry tee den, tein kaflora. (Translation: You're nothing without me.) I was young once, too, you know. Oh, and by the way... Humgonian Thry tee blyn. (Translation: You're grounded.) :Button Mash: Humgonian Zeykamiff! (Translation: §%#*!) Agh! Category:Transcripts